Humanity
by Lydaejae
Summary: Gelap, sunyi, pengap, dan tak berujung. Ini dunia di mana hidup manusia dinilai dengan sebuah harga. Aku hanya berharap di dunia ini masih ada manusia yang memanusiakan manusia. / BL / YAOI / CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Humanity

Author: Ly

Genre: Life

Main cast: Jung Daehyun and Yoo Youngjae (Daejae Couple)

Other cast : Lee Minhyuk Monsta X

Rating: T

Type: chaptered

Disclaimer: This story is mine. Don't plagiarize please.. thank you :)

Warning: Boys Love and typo(s)

Summary: Gelap, sunyi, pengap, dan tak berujung. Ini dunia di mana hidup manusia dinilai dengan sebuah harga. Aku hanya berharap di dunia ini masih ada manusia yang memanusiakan manusia.

.

.

STORY BEGIN

.

.

Chapter 1: My Daily Life

.

.

Pagi itu berjalan seperti biasanya. Ia harus cepat bangun pagi agar tak usah repot-repot mendengar teriakan ibunya dari lantai bawah. Segera bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi seadanya dan melumuri tubuh dengan sabun secukupnya. Lalu keluar kamar dengan terburu-buru ketika ia sudah mendengar namanya di teriakkan selama tiga kali. Ingin mengumpat, tapi ia tidak ingin menambah dosa, tapi jika tidak mengumpat, rasanya mulutnya seperti gatal karena menahan kata-kata kasar, dan alhasil ia hanya bergumam, " _Ne eomma_ …"

Derap langkah kaki terdengar cepat saat ia menuruni anak tangga. Ia tak peduli entah ia akan terjatuh nantinya atau tidak. Ia hanya peduli apakah ibunya pagi ini kembali akan mengomelinya atau malah menasehatinya. Jika iya, dipastikan pagi harinya akan sama lagi seperti biasanya. Suram dan membosankan. Monoton dan tidak berfaedah.

"Kau terlambat bangun pagi lagi Jung Daehyun!" teriakan sedikit melengking, karena tak semelengking biasanya kembali terdengar digendang telinga Daehyun yang seketika membuat empunya memutar bola mata jengah. Bolehkah kali ini ia berkata _f*ck_?! Oh ayolah, bahkan Daehyun dengan rela bangun jam 5 pagi demi ibunya, ralat, demi tidak mendengar omelan dari ibunya, tapi sepertinya, apapun, entah salah atau benar, ia akan selalu mendapat hadiah yang sama.

" _Eommaaaa…_ aku bahkan sudah bangun dari jam 5 pagi! _Heol_!" Upss sepertinya kali ini Daehyun 'tak' sengaja meninggikan kata-katanya. Baiklah, ia sengaja. Ia hanya atau mungkin tak bisa lagi menahan kesal karena hal yang selalu sama. Tolonglah, tidak bisakah ibunya menghargai sedikit jerih payahnya. Iya, bangun pagi termasuk jerih payah bagi Daehyun.

"Lalu kenapa baru keluar kamar sekarang?" Ibu Daehyun bersedekap dan menunjuk jam dengan dagunya. Daehyun yang melihatnya hanya bisa dengan setengah hati menoleh untuk melihat jam yang ada di dinding di samping kiri tubuhnya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi dan sialnya Daehyun masuk sekolah pada jam yang sama pula. "kau seperti ini terus, bagaimana _eomma_ tidak marah eoh?!"

Daehyun hanya menghela napasnya pasrah dan menatap ibunya –yang sebenarnya ibu tercintanya, tapi ia sering merasa kesal dengan wanita yang telah melahirkannya tersebut– dengan tatapan kalem, " _Ne_ … _mianhaeyo eomma_ … Daehyun akan berangkat sekarang…" anak remaja berusia 14 tahun itu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah pintu dengan menggendong tas ranselnya dipunggung.

"Jung Daehyun!" ibu Daehyun berteriak tepat saat remaja laki-laki itu sedang memakai sepatunya sambil berdiri. Ia hanya malas untuk duduk, akan memakan waktu lebih banyak jika ia harus duduk dan bangkit untuk berdiri. Jika ia melakukannya dengan berdiri, akan lebih mempermudahnya untuk langsung bergegas keluar rumah.

Daehyun menggeram tertahan dan menoleh untuk melihat apa lagi yang akan menjadi kesialannnya pagi ini. Tanpa disangka, bukan omelan atau pukulan pada kepala yang sering ia dapat, tetapi sebuah kotak makan yang telah terbungkus kain dengan tatapan ibunya yang tak seperti biasanya. "Kau harus menghabiskan makan siangmu. Jangan membeli sesuatu yang akan mengganggu pencernaanmu. Lalu… belajarlah dengan benar anak _eomma_ yang nakal…" wanita paruh baya itu mengakhiri nasehatnya dengan senyuman tulus khas seorang ibu.

Daehyun tertegun sejenak. Ia berani bersumpah ibunya tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, maksudnya ibunya akan melakukan hal baik saja ketika Daehyun sedang tidak berulah, tapi ini dalam kondisi yang berbeda. Ibunya sangat hangat kali ini, walaupun hari ini Daehyun kembali melakukan kesalahan yang sama. " _Eomma waeyo_?"

"Kkk… tidak bolehkah jika _eomma_ seperti ini?" wanita paruh baya itu menjeda kalimatnya hanya untuk menghela napasnya perlahan, lalu detik berikutnya ia membuka _ritsleting_ tas ransel Daehyun dan memasukknya bekal makan siangnya, lalu berujar, "jadilah anak yang baik, maka _appa_ -mu akan bahagia di atas sana…"

Daehyun kembali tertegun. Dadanya tiba-tiba terasa tertohok. Ia baru ingat sekarang, jika hari ini adalah peringatan ke seribu ayahnya. Ah! Daehyun mengerti sekarang kenapa ibunya seperti ini. Walaupun memang ia termasuk anak yang bebal, tetapi setidaknya Daehyun masih mengerti tentang apa yang dirasakan ibunya saat ini. " _Mianhaeyo eomma_ … Daehyun lupa jika hari ini peringatan _appa_ … apa _eomma_ mau Daehyun temani ke sana nanti?"

Ibu Daehyun menggeleng perlahan. "Tidak perlu. _Eomma_ bisa ke sana sendiri. Kau harus sekolah dan jangan membolos!" ibunya berjalan maju ke arah Daehyun dan mendekapnya perlahan. "jangan khawatirkan apapun. Kau hanya perlu untuk fokus bersekolah… dan karena anak _eomma_ belum sarapan pagi ini, jadi _eomma_ juga membawakan roti mentega dan kotak susu di tasmu, makanlah jika gurumu tidak sedang memperhatikan kkk…"

" _Eomma_ …" Daehyun mengeluh dengan candaan ibunya, tetapi tawa kecil itu tetap hadir dibibirnya yang tebal. "baiklah, Daehyun berangkat sekarang _eomma_ … _eomma_ hati-hati di jalan _ne_!" Daehyun balas mendekap ibunya dan berlari kecil mendekati pintu.

" _Ne_ … cepat pulang. Jika kau masih ada urusan jangan pulang terlalu malam. Lalu, _eomma_ tidak ingin jika kau pulang nanti bekal makananmu tidak kau habiskan. Kau mengerti Jung Daehyun?!" Daehyun menoleh dan menggangguk dengan semangat. Lalu kembali berbalik badan untuk membuka pintu dan detik berikutnya badan kurus Daehyun telah hilang di balik pintu kayu rumahnya.

.

.

TAP TAP TAP

Lagi dan lagi. Terus dan akan selalu sama. Setiap pagi para tetangga di bawah rumah Daehyun harus rela atau mungkin sudah membiasakan telinga mereka dengan suara gaduh ketukan sepatu milik Jung Daehyun. Dari atas atap rumah hingga lantai dasar, suara langkah terburu-buru anak nakal itu tetap konsisten mengganggu pendengaran mereka di pagi hari. Jangan salahkan Daehyun untuk rumahnya yang berada pada _rooftop_.

Setelah sampai pada jalanan aspal, Daehyun semakin mempercepat laju larinya. Sejujurnya, ini bukan pada taraf kecepatan berlari Daehyun yang seperti biasanya. Ini dikarenakan 10 menit lagi bus terakhir _shift_ pagi akan segera tiba dan jarak yang masih harus ditempuhnya adalah 500 meter lagi. Oh _sh*t_ dan sepanjang jalan ia berakhir dengan terus mengumpat.

Tepat pada detik-detik terakhir, Daehyun berhasil masuk ke dalam bus dan seketika pintu bus di belakangnya tertutup rapat otomatis. Daehyun yang menyadari dirinya telah berhasil, menghela napasnya dengan begitu lega dan tersenyum kemenangan seperti orang yang mendapatkan hadiah. Entahlah mengapa akhir-akhir ini ia mudah senang walaupun dengan hal-hal kecil.

Dengan kedua kaki yang berdenyut nyeri, Daehyun berjalan sedikit terseok ke arah belakang bus demi duduk di kursi pojok dekat jendela. Tempat itu menjadi tempat favoritnya, sejak ia duduk menghabiskan waktu dengan mendiang ayahnya dulu untuk pertama kalinya. Daehyun akan duduk tepat di sebelah jendela dan ayahnya akan duduk tenang di sebelahnya, tetapi tidak akan menjadi tenang lagi ketika mulut Daehyun mulai terbuka.

Kenangan tentang mendiang ayahnya kini berputar diingatan Daehyun. Sebenarnya memang hanya beberapa kenangan saja yang dapat ia ingat dengan jelas. Setelah kepergian ayahnya, ia mulai menyesali mengapa dulu ia terlalu sibuk bermain bersama temannya. Daehyun ingin mengeluh jika boleh jujur, tetapi nasihat ibunya seperti tertancap diingatannya. _Jangan mengeluh dengan apapun yang sudah terlewat_.

Daehyun mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah jendela dan melihat pemandangan Kota Seoul yang selalu padat demi agar dirinya tak kembali terbawa emosi. Memang benar Daehyun akan mudah menangis jika ia mengingat tentang ayahnya. Hanya setelah 100 hari kepergian sosok yang Daehyun anggap sebagai _super hero_ -nya itu, ia memutuskan untuk tidak lagi mengeluarkan setetes pun air mata. Satu lagi nasihat yang diberikan oleh ibunya, jika Daehyun bahagia, maka ayahnya juga akan bahagia di atas sana.

" _Appa bogoshippeoyo…_ " Daehyun memang berjanji jika ia tidak akan menangis, tetapi ia tidak berjanji untuk tidak merindukan ayahnya. Ini bukan merupakan bentuk kesedihan, tetapi ini bentuk kerinduan. Maka Daehyun berharap ayahnya bisa menolerir hal yang satu ini dari atas sana. " _appa_ … aku tidak melanggar janji karena aku tidak menangis, aku hanya merindukanmu, jadi jika aku seperti ini tidak apa-apa kan?"

Daehyun menjeda kalimatnya dan menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Sesungguhnya ia hanya bersikap sok tegar. Ia akan terus membohongi dirinya sendiri demi ibu dan ayahnya. Entah kapan ia akan merasa lelah menjadi sosok yang bukan dirinya.

" _Appa_ , hari ini _eomma_ datang melihat _appa_. Sebenarnya aku ingin ikut, tapi _eomma_ melarangku. _Eomma_ menyuruhku untuk fokus bersekolah. _Appa_ , _eomma_ benar-benar menyebalkan! Bagaimana jika aku ke sana tanpa sepengetahuan _eomma_? Eum… mungkin sehabis pulang sekolah aku akan menemui _appa_. Boleh kan _appa_?" Daehyun bergumam dengan menatap satu per satu mobil yang berlalu-lalang.

Selama perjalanan ia terus bermonolog. Membayangkan sosok ayahnya ada di sebelahnya dengan senyum hangat seperti biasanya. Seperti telah menjadi salah satu kebiasaan yang tak pernah terlupakan, mungkin bagi Daehyun, ia tengah berdialog dengan ayahnya. Biarlah ia tetap seperti ini, karena sejujurnya hal itu satu-satunya yang bisa membuatnya merasa tidak sendirian di dunia ini.

.

.

Setelah 20 menit berlalu akhirnya Daehyun sampai pada gerbang sekolahnya yang tampak ramai. Apalagi jika bukan gerombolan murid yang juga terlambat sama sepertinya. Apa mau dikata? Jika sudah terlambat, lalu mau apa? Sejak awal Daehyun juga sudah sangat sadar ia akan kembali berakhir dengan mengepel lantai kamar mandi pria atau bahkan menyapu halaman sekolah.

Dengan berjalan seperti tanpa beban, Daehyun menghampiri gerombolan murid itu dan menyapa salah satu siswa yang memunggunginya. "Minhyuk-ah…" Daehyun menepuk pundak kanan murid lelaki itu dan sontak membuatnya sedikit berjengit.

"Eo kau! Hahaha… aku tahu kau akan terlambat." Minhyuk, lelaki seumuran dengan Daehyun itu melempar sarkasmenya dan tertawa ritmis pada teman sepermainannya ini ketika ia menyadari ternyata ia tak sendirian saat nanti menjalankan hukuman dari Lee _Ssaem_ , sang guru BK.

Sedangkan korban sarkasme dari Minhyuk hanya tersenyum kecut dan menatapnya malas, seakan mengerti akal bulus yang Minhyuk jalankan. _Dia mau apalagi setelah ini? Hhh dasar… untung kau temanku Lee Minhyuk…_

"Tumben kau terlambat? Ah! Apa jangan-jangan kau rindu mengepel lantai kamar mandi sama seperti waktu itu hahaha…" Jika Minhyuk bisa mengejek Daehyun, maka Daehyun dengan cara apapun juga harus bisa membalas Minhyuk. Layaknya seperti detik ini, Daehyun akan mengingatkan masa di mana Minhyuk harus membersihkan kamar mandi pria yang super kotor dan berakhir dengan ia yang memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Daehyun, selaku teman yang baik hanya bisa tertawa waktu itu.

"Yaaakkkk! Jangan membahasnya lagi Jung! Ouh itu sangat menjijikkan!" Minhyuk bergidik jijik yang membuat bulu kuduknya meremang, ouh, perutnya kembali mual. Sepertinya Jung Daehyun harus diberi rekor sebagai orang yang hebat dalam membalas teman. "aku hanya bermain _games_ semalaman Jung dan yaahh… sekarang aku berakhir sama seperti mu."

Sekali lagi tawa menyebalkan Daehyun kembali hadir dan ia mengangguk-angguk lucu sebagai balasan untuk Minhyuk –tetapi tetap dengan menahan tawanya. Detik berikutnya gerbang sekolah terbuka perlahan dan menampilkan Lee _Ssaem_ dengan kumis tebalnya yang khas.

Semua murid berbondong-bondong masuk setelah dipersilahkan oleh Lee _Ssaem_ sebelumnya. Ketika daftar nama murid yang terlambat sudah tercantum dengan benar, guru BK berperut besar itu mulai menyuruh mereka untuk segera bekerja bakti membersihkan halaman depan gedung sekolah. Kali ini Minhyuk dapat bernapas lega, karena setidaknya bukan kamar mandi lagi yang dipergunakan sebagai tempat hukuman mereka.

Ini bukan keberuntungan, bukan pula kesialan, ini lebih seperti makanan sehari-hari bagi Jung Daehyun. Sungguh, menyapu halaman sekolah selama 15 menit bukan apa-apa baginya. Terlalu seringnya ia mendapatkan hukuman, membuatnya mulai kebas dengan peraturan sekolah yang ada. Tidak ada siapapun yang tahu kapan Daehyun akan merasa kapok dengan hukumannya.

"Ya Jung Daehyun… hari ini pembagian nilai matematika dan nilainya akan ada pada papan pengumuman. Aku mengerti kau tidak akan peduli, tapi aku punya hal menarik yang bisa membuatmu melihat papan pengumuman haha." Tawa ritmis Minhyuk kembali hadir dan Daehyun sangat mengerti ini bukan merupakan sebuah tawa pada umumnya.

"Lalu?" Daehyun menjawab tanpa menoleh kepada Minhyuk. Sejujurnya menggesek ribuan ujung batang lidi pada dataran paving yang tersusun rapi di halaman sekolahnya jauh lebih menyenangkan ketimbang mendengar hal tidak bermanfaat yang keluar dari mulut –yang untung– temannya.

"Bagaimana jika kita bertaruh?"

"Jika aku menang apa yang bisa ku dapat? Aku tidak ingin rugi dan siapapun tidak ingin rugi Lee Minhyuk." Akhirnya mata elang Jung Daehyun mau menatap mata bulat Lee Minhyuk. Hanya sekedar tatapan santai, tenang saja.

"Err… akan ku traktir kau selama seminggu, dan jika aku menang kau akan memberiku apa?" Sebenarnya ini hanya pesan _implicit_ , karena di dalam kamus Lee Minhyuk selalu terdapat peribahasa _ada udang di balik batu_.

"Tidak ada. Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak punya apapun." Daehyun mengalihkan pandangannya dan beralih pada daun kering yang tersangkut di antara paving. Sepertinya Daehyun harus mengambil sekop untuk mengambil daun sialan yang tersangkut ini. Intinya, daun kering lebih penting daripada murid tampan bernama Lee Minhyuk.

"Baiklah-baiklah kau tidak perlu memberiku apapun. Cukup ajari saja aku menari. _Deal_?"

"Eum.. oke… _deal_ … jadi apa taruhannya?" _Good_! Ini sebenarnya maksud kotor dari Minhyuk. Di sekolah Chungju _High School_ –tempat mereka bersekolah, Daehyun lumayan terkenal bisa menari di antara teman-teman terdekatnya.

"Jadi kita lihat siapa yang berada pada _ranking_ pertama kali ini. Apakah anak itu lagi atau murid lain? Lalu apa pilihanmu Jung?!" Minhyuk terlihat lebih antusias kali ini. Matanya berbinar dan sikunya ia letakkan pada pundak kanan Daehyun. Wajah sumringahnya yang konyol terus menatap Daehyun dengan semangat.

Daehyun terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Sepertinya anak itu. Bukan apa-apa, hanya yakin saja…" Daehyun hanya menjawab enteng. Instingnya berkata kali ini anak itu lagi yang akan mendapatkan _ranking_ satu pada urutan parallel.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku murid yang lain. Haahh… rasanya jadi tak sabar menunggu pengumuman hahaha…" Sepertinya Minhyuk sangat senang hari ini. Ia banyak sekali tertawa dan Daehyun sebagai teman yang pengertian hanya mampu menatap teman dekatnya ini miris. Kasihan…

.

.

Para murid berdesak-desakan di depan papan pengumuman demi melihat _ranking_ yang mereka dapat. Ada pemandangan baru di sini, karena salah satu murid yang terkenal masa bodoh dengan nilainya ternyata juga ikut mengantri untuk melihat nilai yang tertera. Jangan salah paham dan jangan mengira dia telah tobat, dia seperti ini juga karena ada pertahuran sebelumnya.

Setelah berhasil melihat papan pengumuman, wajah Daehyun berubah lebih sumringah, sedangkan Minhyuk tampak lesu tidak bersemangat, "Terkadang aku berpikir dia merupakan robot asli buatan Jepang." Daehyun berkata dengan terheran-heran. Sebenarnya ia tak habis pikir bagaimana otak anak itu bekerja, tetapi setidaknya ia diuntungkan dengan kepintaran anak tersebut secara tidak langsung. Hhh… ibu Daehyun bisa hemat uang jajan selama seminggu. _Yey!_

Daehyun, setelah bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri, akhirnya menoleh pada Minhyuk. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, Minhyuk terlihat bersedih karena sepertinya ia tak jadi diajarkan menari oleh Daehyun. "Hei! Tak apa, aku akan tetap mengajarimu menari. Setiap hari Sabtu, sepulang sekolah di kelas musik. Bagaimana?"

"Wuaaahhh _jinjjjaaa_?! Aaaa… kau memang teman terbaik yang aku miliki Jung Daehyun." Minhyuk bersorak dan spontan memeluk tubuh kurus Daehyun, sedangkan Daehyun sendiri hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia hanya tidak tega melihat Minhyuk, se-menyebalkan apapun, Lee Minhyuk tetap teman terdekatnya satu-satunya, manusia yang mau berteman dengannya tanpa melihat latar belakang yang dimiliki oleh Daehyun.

"Ya. Aku tahu Minhyuk-ah." Candaan percaya diri dari Daehyun membuatnya mendengus kesal dan seketika melepaskan pelukan yang terjadi selama 3 detik tadi.

"Yak Jung, apa kau mau melihat pertandingan futsal besok jam 4 sore?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya ingin mengajakmu, lagi pula yang bermain futsal si anak-anak pintar. Salah satunya dia, si anak peringkat satu. Kau mau melihatnya?"

"Aahh… jika tidak ada hal lain, aku akan ikut denganmu…"

.

.

 _Si anak pintar…_

 _Si anak peringkat satu…_

 _Haruskah aku berterima kasih kepadanya karena berkat dia, aku bisa hemat uang jajan selama seminggu?_

 _Tapi lebih penting dari itu, apa benar dia bisa bermain futsal?_

 _Si anak pendiam dengan wajah judes itu bermain futsal?_

 _Kenapa ini jadi lebih menarik?_

.

.

TBC (baca note juseyo, penting, maaci)

.

.

Haloo semuanyaaa apa kabar kalian? Semoga baik yaa amiinn.. sebelumnya, Ly mau ngucapin minal aidzin walfaidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin untuk semuanya. Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1438 H bagi yang merayakan.

Horee akhirnya bisa comeback. Yupp, ini ff comeback setelah hiatus beberapa bulan. Yosh, aku bawa ff "beda" kali ini.

Sejujurnya aku takut kalian akan bosen, karena aku menyadari ff ini jauh dari kata romance atau bromance. Ff ini lebih menekankan gimana tentang kehidupan itu berjalan. Ya kayak kehidupan kita sehari-hari. Ada susah, ada rasa berjuang, ada rasa senang, kecewa, marah, menyayangi, kepedulian dan yang lainnya. Intinya di sini itu tentang nilai-nilai kehidupan yang enggak hanya di isi dengan cinta-cintaan aja.

Aku berharap sekali kalian bisa menikmati apa yang aku tulis. Memang ini bukan "gaya" aku yang seperti sebelumnya, dari gaya tulisannya pun udh beda (jika kalian udh pernah baca ceritaku sejak awal mucul mungkin kalian akan menyadari), dan aku mencoba gimana kalo aku pakek jalan cerita yang beda juga.

Ya inti dari semuanya, aku cuman pengen buat ff yang ada value di dalamnya, yang kalian bisa ambil sesuatu dari apa yang aku tulis. Cerita ini murni dari pengalaman-pengalaman hidup orang pada umumnya dan maaf jika nantinya moment daejae hanya akan ada sedikit, tapi tenang ini tetep ff daejae kok, daejaenya tetep aku buat yaoi haha..

karena ini masih pendahuluan, jadi belum keliatan konfliknya hehe.

Serius aku beneran gak tau gimana tanggepan kalian nanti huhu TT_TT semacam gak pede sebenernya..

Dan sekali lagi aku ngucapin maaf banget karena enggak update cerita yang lain dan malah ngepost cerita yang baru.

Satu lagi, maaf belum sempet baca cerita yang baru-baru, mungkin besok baru aku bacanya sekalian review haha.

Sekian dari apa yang pengen aku ucapin, terima kasih karena udh baca note dan sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya.

-LY-

#foreverwithbap


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Humanity

Author: Ly

Genre: Life

Main cast: Jung Daehyun and Yoo Youngjae (Daejae Couple)

Other cast : Jung Misu (OC), Lee Minhyuk MONSTA X, Son Hyunwoo (Shownu) MONSTA X

Cameo (?): Han Okdong (OC)

Rating: T

Type: chaptered

Disclaimer: This story is mine. Don't plagiarize please.. thank you :)

Warning: Boys Love and typo(s)

Summary: Gelap, sunyi, pengap, dan tak berujung. Ini dunia di mana hidup manusia dinilai dengan sebuah harga. Aku hanya berharap di dunia ini masih ada manusia yang memanusiakan manusia.

.

.

STORY BEGIN

.

.

Chapter 2: Live Life Right

.

.

TAK TAK TAK

Bunyi berisik itu berasal dari dapur sederhana yang ada di rumah Daehyun. Setelah beberapa menit kepergian Daehyun, Nyonya Jung memutuskan untuk menyibukkan dirinya di dapur, bukan untuk membuat masakan mewah dan sejenisnya, hanya membuat telur gulung sederhana guna dibawanya nanti saat ia bekerja sebagai pelayan di suatu rumah makan. Sejak hampir 3 tahun kepergian suaminya, ia telah dan memang harus berganti peran menjadi sosok kepala keluarga.

Ia harus bekerja, karena uang jaminan yang diberikan telah habis dan Nyonya Jung tidak tahu mengapa perusahaan tempat ayah Daehyun bekerja dulu memutuskan untuk berhenti menanggung biaya kehidupan mereka. Ya, ini aneh memang, karena biasanya perusahaan akan sekali memberikan jaminan, atau terdapat jangka waktu tertentu yang ditetapkan. Lagi pula, sang CEO pun sempat berjanji akan terus menyalurkan dana sebagai bantuan. Bukan apa-apa, ini hanya karena status pekerjaan yang dimiliki ayah Daehyun sebelumnya –sopir pribadi sang pemilik perusahaan.

Ingin mempertanyakan pun percuma. Mungkin pada akhirnya ia akan dipermalukan. Toh dia siapa, dia hanyalah seorang janda yang ditinggal mati oleh suaminya yang dulu hanya bekerja sebagai seorang sopir. Apakah keluh kesah dari seorang janda yang dulunya hanya bersuamikan seorang sopir akan didengar? Walaupun yang bersalah sekalipun bukan pada pihaknya. Terkadang ia berpikir, apakah manusia benar-benar dinilai hanya dengan sebuah harga? Atau Kekuasaan? Bahkan status sosial? Kenapa ini begitu tidak adil bagi keluarganya?

Nyonya Jung hanya bisa menghela napas di tengah kegiatannya menggoreng telur. Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membayar semua tunggakan biaya yang menumpuk? Biaya sekolah Daehyun, tunggakan air dan listrik, ah, satu lagi, biaya kontrakan rumah atapnya yang jatuh tempo pada minggu ini. Gajinya sebagai pelayan rumah makan tentu tidak cukup. _Andaikan saja suaminya tidak menjadi orang baik saat itu, keluarganya mungkin sekarang akan seperti keluarga bahagia lainnya._

DRRTTT TING DRRRTT TONG

Suara bell rumah yang berdengung dan sedikit menyandat itu menyadarkan Jung Misu –ibu Daehyun– untuk segera menyudahi acaranya memotong telur gulung. Apron merah mudah kesukaan ayah Daehyun buru-buru ia seka beberapa kali. Dengan kaos kaki yang bolong pada ujung jempolnya, Nyonya Misu sedikit berlari menuju pintu kayu untuk melihat siapa yang bertandang pagi-pagi begini. _Apa Daehyun bolos sekolah? Dasar anak nakal!_

Jikalau pun Daehyun bolos, ia tidak akan mungkin menekan bell rumah terlebih dahulu kan? Dan mungkin ia akan langsung pergi ke taman kota atau sekedar mampir pada ibu penjual _tteokbokki_ langganannya. Daehyun tidak sebegini bodohnya membiarkan dirinya kena semprot ibunya untuk yang ke seribu kali pagi ini. Ibunya bahkan tidak pernah tahu jika anak satu-satunya itu pernah membolos sebanyak 23 kali di tahun keduanya.

KRIET.

Pintu kayu soak itu berbunyi tak mengenakkan ketika Nyonya Misu bahkan hanya membuka pintu itu perlahan. Helaan napasnya terdengar lega ketika yang dilihatnya adalah seorang pria berseragam biru yang mengenakan topi hitam –bukan anaknya. Ada beberapa amplop coklat besar ditangannya yang kurus. Ia juga mengenakan tanda pengenal yang menggantung pada lehernya. Setelah membaca tanda pengenal itu, Nyonya Misu menyesal bahwa ia sempat merasa lega beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Apa benar ini dengan Nyonya Jung Misu?" pria itu berkata formal setelah menundukkan kepalanya sejenak.

"Iya, saya Jung Misu," setelah membalasnya dengan membungkuk juga, Ibu Daehyun hanya menjawabnya lirih. Matanya berkedip-kedip gelisah dan tiba-tiba tangannya berkeringat. Sambil meremas jemarinya, Nyonya Misu memberanikan diri untuk mempersilahkan pria itu masuk, "masuklah, kita bicarakan di dalam."

Satu cangkir teh hangat menemani pembicaraan serius di antara mereka. Nyonya Misu selaku pemilik rumah hanya mampu terdiam dengan kembali meremas jari-jemarinya berulang kali di bawah meja. Pita suaranya seakan takut untuk bergetar mengeluarkan suara. Apa boleh buat, jika ia tak bisa berkutik, maka pria inilah yang harus ambil langkah.

"Sebelumnya, saya Han Okdong. Saya petugas pemerintah. Saya di sini untuk menagih tunggakan listrik dan air yang belum Nyonya bayar selama 2 bulan yang lalu. Petugas kami telah mengirimkan surat penagihan. Saya yakin Nyonya Jung tahu tentang ini, tetapi sepertinya Nyonya mengabaikan penagihan kami."

Mendengar kata menyudutkan dari pertugas tersebut, seketika membuat Jung Misu meradang, "Enak saja! Siapa yang mengabaikan?! Jika saya mengabaikan, saya tidak mungkin bekerja siang malam demi membayar semua tunggakan!" Jung Misu terdiam beberapa detik setelah menyadari perilakunya, "maaf saya meninggikan suara, tetapi saya mohon beri saya waktu untuk melunasi semuanya…"

"Maafkan saya, tetapi kami tidak bisa lagi memberi Nyonya waktu, karena Nyonya benar-benar telah melebihi jangka waktu yang telah ditentukan," Okdong hanya mampu menatap ibu Daehyun dengan tatapan prihatin. Entah ia mau dicap sebagai pria jahat sekalipun, ini tetap tugasnya bagaimanapun juga.

Kernyitan itu tercetak jelas di antara kedua alisnya. Ia harus berpikir keras demi menyelamatkan hidupnya dan Daehyun, "3 hari. Hanya 3 hari. Setelah itu saya akan melunasi semua tunggakan listrik dan air 2 bulan lalu dengan bulan sekarang, tetapi… setelah 3 hari saya tidak dapat melunasinya, tuan… b-bisa… mencabut aliran listrik dan air hari itu juga…"

Han Okdong menimang permohonan tulus yang dikatakan oleh ibu Daehyun. Akan bilang apa ia nanti pada atasannya? Ia tidak ingin kehilangan pekerjaannya, tapi ia juga masih punya hati nurani. Menyelamatkan ibu Daehyun rasanya seperti menyelamatkan ibunya sendiri. Sekelebat bayangan ibunya tiba-tiba terlintas. Ia teringat bagaimana dulu ia hidup dengan hanya diterangi oleh cahaya lilin dan mandi di rumah temannya selama hampir 3 minggu. Soal laporan nanti, mungkin ia bisa sedikit berbohong pada atasannya.

"Baik Nyonya, saya anggap itu merupakan sebuah perjanjian. Sekali lagi maafkan saya, dan selamat pagi," Han Okdong menenggak habis teh yang sudah dingin di hadapannya, lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkukkan badan 90 derajat. Berjalan tegap ke arah pintu dan beberapa detik berikutnya suara pintu terbuka lalu tertutup terdengar nyaring.

Jung Misu yang telah menyadari kepergian petugas pemerintah itu tiba-tiba beringsut dan duduk tersungkur. Tubuhnya benar-benar hilang tenaga. Napasnya tersendat dan matanya mulai berair, "Daehyunnie… bagaimana kita akan hidup setelah ini… maafkan _eomma_ …," dan selanjutnya hanya ada suara isak tangis lirih yang terdengar.

.

.

Langit sudah berwarna jingga dan udara semakin dingin berhembus. Harusnya saat ini Daehyun sudah dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya, tetapi janji kepada mendiang ayahnya sepertinya lebih kuat ketimbang bayang-bayang kasur _empuk_ yang ada di kamarnya. Dengan membawa satu tangkai bunga mawar merah segar, Daehyun perlahan mendaki bukit untuk menuju gundukan besar yang ada di sana. Siap menyapa ayahnya dan bahkan ia sudah berencana untuk bercerita panjang lebar.

" _Appa_ … aku datang… maaf karena lama tidak berkunjung," Daehyun tersenyum teduh setelah sampai pada pusara ayahnya dan duduk bersila tepat di depannya, "mawar merah… kesukaan _appa_. Maaf hanya membeli satu tangkai, hehe. Jika aku sudah bekerja, aku akan memberikan sebuklet bunga mawar merah yang lebih indah dari ini," tangannya terulur untuk menaruh bunga mawar itu di atas pusara yang bertuliskan Jung Hyunki Deok –nama ayah Daehyun.

Remaja lelaki ini bangkit dari duduk bersilanya sejenak untuk memberikan _keunjeol_ –membungkuk dalam dengan posisi sujud dan kedua tangan berada di samping kanan dan kiri kepalanya. Lalu berdiri lagi dan tersenyum tampan. Detik berikutnya, bokongnya perlahan ia letakkan pada tanah berumput yang sedikit kering.

" _Appa_ , eum… aku ingin bercerita banyak hal haha, aku yakin _appa_ sudah terbiasa… dari dulu memang hanya _appa_ yang mau mendengarkan semua ceritaku… tanpa mengeluh…," Daehyun tersenyum getir dibalik kepalanya yang menunduk.

" _Appa_ … hari ini _eomma_ berbeda. Karena ia ingat hari ini adalah hari keseribu _appa_ makanya dia jadi baik kepadaku. Sudah ku bilang kan dia hanya menyayangi _appa_ bukan aku," kepalanya masih menunduk. Jemarinya sedikit memainkan rumput yang ada di sekitar kakinya.

"Hehe aku hanya bercanda. Aku tidak serius mengatakannya. Jangan hukum aku…," kepala Daehyun kembali tegak dan hanya semilir angin sore yang menjawabnya.

"Ah, iya! Hari ini aku menang taruhan –upss… err, m-maksudku aku berhasil menebak pertanyaan dengan benar dan _appa_ tahu? Minhyuk mentraktirku selama seminggu hahahaha… anakmu ini sungguh beruntung!" Daehyun berteriak senang, tetapi tertawa hambar diakhirnya. Perlahan kilatan bahagia di mata Daehyun berubah menjadi tatapan sendu yang menerawang jauh.

" _Appa_ …"

Daehyun ingat jelas hari itu. Hampir 3 tahun yang lalu, di bawah guyuran hujan setelah ia selesai bermain sepak bola bersama temannya, ia mematung berdiri di depan rumahnya yang tiba-tiba dikerumuni banyak orang. Suara jerit tangis ibunya begitu terdengar jelas dari luar. Daehyun yang masih berada pada Sekolah Menengah Pertama saat itu, hanya terpaku dengan apa yang terjadi. Bola sepak yang ada ditangan kanannya jatuh tepat saat ia melongok untuk melihat ke dalam rumahnya. Di sana, ibunya sedang menangis hebat di samping kotak besar yang panjang.

 _Itu apa?_ Daehyun hanya bisa bergumam. Suaranya teredam oleh derasnya air hujan yang jatuh membasahi bumi. _Eomma kenapa menangis? Lalu kenapa tidak ada appa? Harusnya appa ada di samping eomma untuk menenangkannya kan?_ Rasa penasaran yang dimiliki Daehyun membuatnya melangkah untuk memasuki rumah. Ketika kaki mungilnya sampai tepat di depan pintu, dan semua orang melihat kedatangannya, termasuk ibunya, suara tangis itu makin menjadi.

Daehyun yang semakin kebingungan berlari kecil mendekati ibunya. Sebenarnya apa yang ibunya tangisi di depan kotak besar yang panjang itu? Ketika ia hampir sampai di depan Jung Misu, ibunya, dengan keadaan Daehyun yang sangat basah kuyub, Nyonya Misu berdiri dan menerjangnya dengan pelukan super erat. _Appamu Dae_. Hanya gumaman itu dan Daehyun langsung menoleh untuk mengintip apa yang ada di dalam kotak.

Jika Daehyun bisa menggambarkan bagaimana perasaannya, mungkin ia akan menjadi anak yang mendadak gila. Sosok yang paling dekat dengannya, detik ini, meninggalkannya selamanya. Satu-satunya orang yang mengerti benar tentang perasaannya, satu-satunya orang yang sepenuhnya mendukung impiannya untuk menjadi seorang penari, satu-satunya orang yang akan berkata _tidak masalah Dae, kau anak yang hebat_ dan satu-satunya orang yang selalu menjadi pelindungnya. Ayah tercintanya sekarang sedang tertidur lelap dalam kotak kayu besar itu, untuk selamanya.

Daehyun yang berada dalam pelukan ibunya tiba-tiba beringsut jatuh dan tergeletak di lantai. Teriakan semua orang berdengung di telinga Daehyun dan semuanya tiba-tiba gelap. Ia tidak dapat lagi mendengar apapun. Tubuhnya serasa melayang dan tepat di saat itu pula, ia melihat sosok ayahnya dengan setelan putih dan bercahaya sedang tersenyum kepadanya, dan sekali lagi ayahnya berkata, "Tidak apa-apa Daehyunnie, kau anak yang hebat. Jangan menangis."

5 hari setelah pemakaman selesai, Daehyun mengetahui dari ibunya bahwa ternyata ayahnya merupakan korban tabrakan beruntun. Ada tabrakan di belakang mobil yang sedang dikendarai oleh ayahnya, sehingga mobil dari arah belakang menabraknya secara tiba-tiba, secara refleks ayah Daehyun membanting strinya ke kanan dan malah membuatnya menabrak mobil yang sedang melaju. Tabrakan beruntun terjadi dan ayah Daehyun tak dapat diselamatkan. Itulah yang dikatakan oleh ibunya.

Segala kenangan terburuk soal kematian ayahnya seperti sebuah _roll film_ yang berputar tiada henti diotaknya. Daehyun bahkan harus menampar kedua pipinya berulang kali dan menggeleng kencang. Ia harus bangkit. Ia tidak boleh terjebak lagi dalam bayang-bayang menyedihkan waktu itu. Ditatapnya lagi gundukan pusara milik ayahnya. Demi apapun, Daehyun benar-benar sekuat tenaga untuk menahan tangisnya saat ini.

"Aku merindukamu _appa_ …"

" _Appa_ mengawasi kami dari atas sana kan?"

"Maaf karena aku jadi anak yang nakal…"

"Jika aku bertemu _appa_ nanti, pasti _appa_ akan menghukumku karena aku sering membolos… sering tidak mengerjakan tugas… selalu pada _ranking_ terbawah… dan sering terlambat ke sekolah."

"Aku memang anak yang bodoh, tapi aku janji, aku akan jadi _dancer_ _professional_ nanti. Akan membuat bangga kalian berdua ketika aku berdiri di atas panggung. Membawa pulang banyak piala hasil dari memenangkan berbagai pelombaan. Setelah bekerja sebagai penari dan mendapatkan lebih banyak uang, aku akan menabung sebagian dan sisanya akan ku pakai untuk makan makanan enak bersama _eomma_ , lalu membelikan _appa_ arak beras," Daehyun terlihat menggebu ketika mengungkapkan segala harapannya.

"Terima kasih karena telah mendukung impianku…," Daehyun tersenyum tulus dan _marble_ coklat itu mulai berkaca-kaca lagi.

"Untuk apapun yang telah ku lakukan, terima kasih karena selalu berada di sisiku. Aku menyayangimu _appa_ …," Daehyun sedikit menyeka _liquid_ yang akan jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, "aku tidak menangis _appa_. Ada debu yang masuk tadi."

Daehyun menyadari langit mulai gelap, "Aku harus pulang sekarang, _appa_. Jika tidak _eomma_ akan kembali mengomel. Terima kasih waktunya. Rasanya selalu sama, tidak berubah. Memang hanya _appa_ yang bisa membuatku tenang. _Appa_ _jjang_!" Daehyun mulai bangkit dari duduknya. Setelah berdiri sepenuhnya, ia tak lupa untuk membungkuk memberikan salam perpisahan, " _appa_ _annyeong_ ~" Daehyun mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan pusara ayahnya. Ia harus cepat pulang agar gendang telinganya tak harus berdengung untuk mendengar ibunya berteriak-teriak tidak jelas –lagi.

.

.

Daehyun berjalan gontai menuju rumahnya. Kaleng-kaleng bekas bir yang berserakan di sepanjang jalan ia sepak main-main. _Yeah_ , hanya untuk menghibur diri. Jalanan sudah begitu sepi dan langit benar-benar gelap sekarang. Ia lelah dan tak hentinya menguap. Sebenarnya jam berapa sekarang? Dirogohnya kantong celananya sebelah kanan. Lalu mengambil telepon genggam murahannya dan menengok angka yang tertera di atas layar. Detik berikutnya kantuknya lenyap seketika. Matanya membelalak dan ia sudah berancang-ancang untuk berlari –lagi menuju rumahnya.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 20.43, padahal ibunya berpesan agar ia tak pulang larut malam. Mungkin Daehyun lupa waktu, karena sehabis pulang dari pusara ayahnya, perutnya yang minta diisi menyuruhnya untuk berbelok ke jalan yang tidak seharusnya. Ke mana lagi jika bukan ke kedai _tteokbokki_ langganannya. Sehabis kenyang, ia harus rela apa yang dimakannya tadi berubah menjadi bulir-bulir keringat.

Daehyun mencoba menetralkan napasnya yang terengah sebelum masuk ke rumahnya. Mengusap peluh sebesar biji jagung yang ada dikeningnya, lalu berdoa dalam hati, berharap ibunya sudah tidur atau ia memenangkan lotre agar Daehyun tidak dimarahi. Dibukanya pintu berisik itu dan Daehyun berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah seperti maling yang akan mencuri.

Dari arah pintu Daehyun dapat mencium aroma masakan rumahan ibunya. Baunya terlalu familiar untuk hidungnya yang peka akan makanan. Ibunya memasak malam-malam begini? Ah, apa ini karena peringatan hari ke seribu ayahnya? Setelah mencopot sepatu dan kaos kakinya, Daehyun berlari ke arah dapur dan betapa terkejutnya ia menemukan berbagai jenis makanan. Apa ibunya benar-benar memenangkan lotre?!

" _E-eomma_ … y-yang aku lihat ini sungguhan?! Apa _eomma_ memenangkan lotre?! Wuaaahhh… _daebak_! Banyak sekali makanannya! Sub tahu, sub ayam, _bibimbap_ , _jjajangmyeon_ , _kimbap_ dan… _bulgogi_?! _Eomma_ kita hari ini makan daging?!" Daehyun tak hentinya terperangah dan bertepuk tangan heboh. Ini sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya!

"Lotre? Haha, tidak Daehyunnie… _eomma_ hari ini mendapatkan gajian. Jadi hari ini _eomma_ membuat banyak masakan. Haha kau senang? Sekali-kali seperti ini tidak masalah kan, Dae?" Nyonya Misu tersenyum haru. Anak laki-laki satu-satunya yang ia miliki sekarang tak hentinya menunjukkan wajah bahagia. Melihat anaknya bahagia sudah lebih dari apapun. Apa yang bisa membuatnya lebih bahagia daripada ini?

Air liurnya hampir saja menetes jika Daehyun tak cepat-cepat menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Apa jadinya jika semua makanan itu menyentuh lidahnya dan mengalir di kerongkongannya dan berakhir di perutnya yang tiba-tiba keroncongan? Oh, Daehyun sudah tidak tahan lagi! Ia harus cepat ambil tindakan, " _Eomma_ ayo kita makaann!"

Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan di lantai kamar tamu yang dingin. Daehyun yang masih mengenakan seragam lengkap, makan dengan lahapnya tanpa peduli apakah nanti seragam sekolahnya akan ternoda atau tidak. Rasanya sudah sangat lama ibunya tak membuat masakan mewah seperti ini, bahkan Daehyun mulai merasa ususnya sudah berubah menjadi keriting seperti mie karena terlalu banyak makan ramen.

Suasana makan malam saat ini tidak seperti biasanya. Daehyun tak hentinya berkata "wuah" dan Nyonya Misu hanya bisa tersenyum maklum melihat putranya yang kembali seperti anak kecil. Saat ini, ia seperti berada pada keadaan 8 tahun yang lalu. Ketika Daehyun masih berumur 6 tahun dan keluarganya masih lengkap. Harta paling berharganya masih utuh terjaga dan sekarang ia harus menjaga harta berharganya satu-satunya –Daehyun– bagaimanapun caranya.

" _Eomma_ sering-seringlah seperti ini."

DEG

Senyum bahagia itu pudar. Apakah ia bisa membuat Daehyun bahagia seperti ini selamanya? Apapun caranya ia harus bisa. Iya, apapun caranya. Senyum yang dipaksakan itu ia sematkan diwajahnya yang mulai keriput, "Eum! _Eomma_ akan sering-sering seperti ini… _eomma_ akan membuat Daehyunnie bahagia."

Daehyun hanya mengangguk lucu sebagai jawaban. Dengan lahap satu persatu makanan ludes oleh Daehyun. Tenaga yang ia habiskan untuk berlari tadi, sekarang terisi kembali. Sungguh, ini diluar apa yang Daehyun harapkan. Tidak ada teriakan. Tidak ada omelan. Tidak ada amarah. Hanya ada makanan dan ibunya yang baik hati. Ini sempurna.

.

.

Seperti yang dikatakan Daehyun kemarin, jika ia tidak ada urusan, maka ia akan menemani Minhyuk untuk melihat bagaimana-cara-anak-anak-pintar-bermain-futsal. Masih 1 jam lagi, dan futsal diadakan jam 4 sore nanti, berarti masih ada waktu untuk Daehyun bermain-main di kamarnya.

Apa yang ia harus pakai hari ini? Jaket biru dengan kaos oblong? Atau _hoodie_ hitam? Atau _sweater_ putih? Daehyun buru-buru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kenapa ia jadi pemilih seperti ini? Ia harus berpikir rasional. Untuk apa ia memilih baju hanya untuk menonton pertandingan futsal. Hah! Koyol, "Apa saja akan ku pakai."

Pada akhirnya Daehyun berakhir dengan memakai kaos oblong hitam dan celana jeans kesukaannya. Ini lebih baik dan nyaman. Bagaimanapun juga ini _style_ andalannya. Setelah berkaca dikaca besar yang ada di dalam kamarnya –omong-omong, itu kaca pemberian ayahnya– ia segera membuka laci untuk mengambil sabuk. Sabuknya ada di sana, tetapi barang berharganya yang lain hilang tak berbekas! " _EOMMAAA_!"

Jung Misu yang mendengar teriakan anaknya, segera menaruh kemocengnya di atas televisi dan berlari ke kamar Daehyun. Dibukanya dengan paksa pintu itu dan menatap anaknya khawatir, "ADA APA?! APA KAU TERLUKA DAEHYUNNIE?!"

" _A-aniyoo_ … itu… surat tanah dan surat rumah _appa_ tidak ada di dalam laci. Aku tidak pernah memindahnya ke mana pun. Aku hanya mengeluarkannya sesekali. Oh! Apa jangan-jangan aku lupa menaruhnya?! _Andwe_! Apa _eomma_ tahu di mana?!"

Nyonya Jung terdiam sejenak, lalu dengan gelengan kecil ia menyadarkan dirinya sendiri, "Yak anak nakal! Kau mengagetkan _eomma_ saja! Ku kira kau terjatuh… hhh… surat tanah dan rumah, beserta kuncinya ada di _eomma_. Tenang saja… _eomma_ menyimpannya karena tahu kalau kau anak yang sangat ceroboh."

Mendengar hal itu, hati Daehyun lega bukan main. Pasalnya, surat tanah dan rumah yang dulu merupakan tempat tinggal Daehyun –sekarang ia dan ibunya telah pindah ke _rooftop_ semenjak kepergian ayahnya– adalah satu-satunya peninggalan yang ditinggalkan oleh ayahnya. Lagi pula Daehyun tidak akan tega untuk menjual semuanya. Terlalu banyak kenangan tentang ayahnya di sana, "Hhh… syukurlah, terima kasih _eomma_ …"

Daehyun tersenyum manis sebagai balasan dan hati Nyonya Misu seketika mencelos melihat senyuman tulus anaknya, "Oh iya _eomma_ , hari ini aku ingin melihat futsal anak kelas A. Hehe, kali ini aku akan meminta izin, sepertinya aku akan pulang malam," Daehyun berkata sambil mengambil sabuknya dan segera memakainya, "boleh ya _eomma_ …"

Nyonya Misu mengangguk perlahan menyetujui dan Daehyun seketika bersorak senang, " _GOMAWOYOOO EOMMAA… EOMMA JJANG_!" Daehyun berlari menerjang ibunya, lalu memeluknya sejenak. Setelah melepaskan pelukan itu, Daehyun segera berpamitan, " _eomma_ aku pergi dulu…"

Sepeninggal Daehyun, Jung Misu hanya mampu berdiri mematung di dalam kamar anaknya. Hatinya seakan teriris mengetahui bahwa anaknya percaya benar pada perkataannya. Saat ini ia merasa menjadi ibu terjahat di dunia. Ia tahu, ia akan melukai hati Daehyun nanti, "Daehyunnie… maafkan _eomma_ …"

.

.

Daehyun telah sampai di dalam gedung olahraga sekolahnya. Lalu ia segera menaiki tangga tribun untuk mencari Minhyuk. Setelah sampai pada deretan bangku-bangku, ia buru-buru celingukan untuk melihat di mana sebenarnya temannya yang aneh itu. Tepat saat ia menoleh ke kanan, ia melihat Minhyuk memakai _hoodie_ … merah muda?! Juga… melambai heboh ke arahnya, "Ohhh… Lee Minhyuk kau memalukan!" ingatkan Daehyun bahwa temannya itu aneh sekaligus _bikin_ malu.

Walaupun begitu kaki kurus Daehyun tetap berjalan –dengan berat hati– menghampiri Minhyuk yang terlihat amat sangat mencolok. Untung saja gedung olahraga masih sepi, terlebih untung saja anak kelas A belum datang.

"Yaa! Kenapa kau begitu mencolok?! _Hot pink_?! Wuaahhh… Lee Minhyuk kau ingin menggoda siapa eum?! Aku tidak menyangka kau tertarik dengan anak kelas A," Daehyun tak hentinya menatap teman baiknya itu aneh. Sungguh menjijikkan –ew.

"Hey bro! Ini _style_! Kau tidak tahu bahwa lelaki juga bisa memakai warna merah muda?!" Minhyuk yang tidak terima gayanya dilecehkan oleh Daehyun segera menyemprot temannya ini dengan gayanya yang sok _'yes'_.

Daehyun memutar bola mata sejengah mungkin. Sebentar lagi ia akan diberi nasehat tenang gaya busana. Lihat saja, "Ouuhh… aku tahuu… tapi kenapa harus semencolok ini. Kau tidak malu eoh?"

"Ini lebih baik, daripada kau yang hanya memakai kaos hitam membosankan mu itu. Ayolah, bahkan kau punya baju yang lain, yang lebih dari ini."

"Aku hanya suka ini. Apa itu masalah untukmu?" Daehyun dengan muka datarnya dan perkataannya yang tajam sukses membungkam mulut berisik Lee Minhyuk. Skakmat. Jung Daehyun tidak pernah bisa diberi nasehat tentang gaya berbusana. _Style-_ nya sungguh monoton. Hanya itu, itu, dan itu.

Minhyuk menyerah. Akan susah memberi tahu Daehyun tentang mode pakaian, "terserahmu."

Hampir 10 menit berlalu dan segerombolan anak-anak pintar itu akhirnya datang. Dengan baju tim berwarna abu-abu kebanggaan mereka, anak-anak yang kaya dan pintar itu berjalan dengan kerennya. Tribun yang kini telah penuh menjadi lebih riuh lagi karena teriakan para gadis-gadis yang membuat telinga Daehyun berdegung. Daehyun mulai berpikir bahwa teriakan ibunya jauh lebih baik daripada jeritan para gadis-gadis itu.

Minhyuk yang awalnya duduk tenang di bangku penonton, langsung berdiri ketika ia menyadari anak kelas A mulai mengisi pinggir lapangan untuk berkumpul. Ia memicingkan mata, seperti sedang mencari seseorang di antara gerombolan itu dan mungkin itu memang niatnya sejak awal. Mencari anak kelas A yang Minhyuk tidak ingat betul siapa nama panggilannya.

Sedangkan Daehyun tetap tampil biasa, seperti tidak ada hal _special_ yang terjadi. Walaupun tetap terlihat tenang, tetapi kedua _marble_ coklatnya tak pernah lepas memandang satu orang di sana yang sedang mengobrol bersama temannya. Ia lalu bergumam pelan, "Ah, robot Jepang itu datang."

Minhyuk sudah tidak peduli pada temannya yang sok _cool_ itu. Akan lebih bermanfaat jika ia melihat salah satu murid berbadan kekar di sana yang sibuk melakukan pemanasan. Jika Minhyuk tidak salah namanya adalah Son Hyunwoo, tapi sepertinya ia tidak dipanggil dengan nama itu. Siapa nama panggilannya? Minhyuk bahkan tidak ingat. Ah, itu urusan belakangan, yang terpenting di sini adalah anak itu juga sedang… melihat ke arahnya?! " _OMO_!" Minhyuk tak sengaja berteriak dan langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri. Bagaimana ia tak diperhatikan, dari jauh saja ia terlihat mencolok.

Daehyun hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat temannya seperti _fangirl_ dari salah satu _boyband_. Tunggu, sejak kapan Minhyuk jadi… belok? Tepat pada saat ia miris dengan keadaan temannya sendiri, ia dikejutkan dengan suara gelak tawa dari salah satu murid digerombolan itu. Tawanya yang heboh sukses membuat Daehyun menoleh dan matanya menemukan tawa menyenangkan dari si robot Jepang, "Haha… dia bisa tertawa juga rupanya."

"Minhyuk-ah?"

"Hmm?"

"Lihatlah. Anak itu tertawa."

"Siapa?"

"Si robot Jepang… si anak peringkat satu, siapa lagi?"

"Ohh… dia. Lalu?"

Minhyuk berkata tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya dan membuat Daehyun hanya bisa menghela napas di saat dunia Minhyuk sepenuhnya tersita oleh entahlah siapa Daehyun tidak tahu namanya. "Bodoh. Akhirnya aku tahu rencana busuknya."

"Siapa namanya? Yon…? Yong…? Yoo…? Eumm… Yunghae…? Atau Yunhae…? Tunggu, aku akan mengingatnya." Tiba-tiba saja Minhyuk telah kembali ke dunia nyata dan secara serampangan mengurusi kehidupan Daehyun. Dia terlihat berpikir dengan serius dan membuat Daehyun benar-benar tak habis pikir.

"Youngjae… Yoo Youngjae… bukan Yon atau Yunghae, terlebih Yunhae." Daehyun berkata malas pada Minhyuk. Ingatan Minhyuk memang buruk, jadi seharusnya Daehyun sudah terbiasa. Daehyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari si bodoh Minhyuk dan sekali lagi, mata itu menatapnya dari jauh. Dia terlihat jauh lebih baik ketika tertawa. Ia terus melihat si robot Jepang –Youngjae ke manapun ia berpindah tempat. Sepertinya ia hanya akan tertawa ketika bersama temannya. Ah, pantas saja orang yang tak mengenalnya berpikir bahwa ia merupakan sosok yang kaku. Kurang lebih begitulah pemikiran Daehyun.

"Ah, iya itu. Haha _mian_ … ingatanku memang buruk, kau tau itu. Oh, iya Dae, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu…"

"Ada apa?" Daehyun menoleh pada Minhyuk dan saat Daehyun sibuk berbincang dengannya, si robot Jepang, Yoo Youngjae menolehkan pandangannya ke arah bangku penonton dan menatap pria berkaos hitam polos dan bercelana _jeans_ yang tak lain adalah Jung Daehyun. Pandangannya datar, tanpa emosi. Ia hanya melihat Daehyun dalam diam beberapa detik, dan setelahnya matanya kembali fokus kepada temannya untuk kembali berbincang.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Yooow sudah diupdateee yeorobuunnn… maaf karena lama banget updatenya…

Balasan review(?)

 **Cito:**

Hai cit, udh ku jelasin lewat pm waktu jauh hari itu yow. tapi makasih karena udh menyempatkan untuk mengoreksi *jadi terharu* *lap ingus* . iya benar itu si incess. Nanti juga ketauan kok sifat aslinya (?) gimana wkwkw. Ini sudah dilanjut dek. Makasih semangatnyaaa.

 **Daejae . bae:**

Sok sokan daejae bae *huek* . bae-nya daejae itu akuu wkwkwk *digebuk masa*. Emang gak boleh ya kalo sekarang pov nya itu lebih ke Daehyun. Kmu jahat jungie, tidak ingin berbagi (?) daehyun sama aku *lah* . wkwkwk makasih yaakk… lope yah adek tercintrong.

 **Jokematodh:**

Kebiasaan eon satu ini enggak suka log in. wkkwkkw gpp yang penting review hahahahahah. Maapin yak bikin bingung. Iya kak itu si incess teremoet sepanjang sejarah peradaban doenia. Oke ini udh lanjut kakak. Makasih atas reviewnya kak…

 **Efebriann:**

Haloooo… gak pernah tau akun kmu sejujurnya wkwk, salam kenal. Kmu reader baru atau aku-nya yang kudet? Maafkan saya. Mulai saat ini saya akan mengingat Anda. Ini udh dilanjut… makasih karena udh review baby…

 **Araxxi:**

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa arrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Hayo siapa yg kangen arraaaaaa? Serbu aja dia di sosmednya! Wkwkkw. Ngapain iri coba, semua makhluk di sini tau kalo kamu yang ter-debest. Iya nanti ada konfliknya kok ara sunbaenim, tunggu yak, makasih udh menyempatkan untuk review, walaupun aku tau kmu udah menghilang ditelan… hayo ditelan apa?

 **Jung Rae Gun:**

Ya Allah kak lama tak melihat dirimu. Sosmed masih aktif kah? Yuuppp itu si putri Indonesia (?). Makasih kak udah menyempatkan review…

 **Guest:**

Hiiii guest! Udah dilanjut guest! Makasih ya guest karena udh ngereview. Muach…

 **Damchu:**

Wuuuuuaaaaaaa aku di review sama cast aslinya. Aku di review sama Daehyun! Aaaaa Jung Daehyun saranghaeyo… gak nyangka Daehyun baca ffku ternyata. Aku tercyduck *kek anak ig ngomongnya tercyduck*ternyata Daehyun ngerti bahasa Indonesia. Sampai ketemu di mubank ya kangmas. Makasi loh udh review. Langgeng sama Youngjae. Tetep tabah dan ikhlas menghadapi putri keraton(?) *btw aku bales review jam 4 pagi, makanya jadi gini otaknya* *harus cepet2 ambil wudhu keknya aku ni*

 **Kekemato:**

Aaaaa kekematooo. Sumpah aku inget banget sama kamu. Akhirnya kamu muncul di kotak review akyyuuuu… *sesenggukan* *lap keringet (?) * makasih keke… iya itu si miss universe. Iya daehyun ama minhyuk sama2 ogeb kok *digebuk… siapa hayooo* maaf ya enggak bisa update cepet. Makasih semangatnyaaa.

 **Miss Ngiweung:**

Kak roooseeeeee aaaaa kangeeennnn… setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku melihat tulisan review mu. Makasih kaakk… iya itu si cantik paripurna. Ini udah dilanjut kak. Ayooo semangat baca ff daejae *FIRE

.

Hayoo ada yg bisa nebak apa yg disembunyikan Nyonya Misu? Lalu apa hubungannya dengan surat tanah dan surat rumah? Apakah ternyata Youngjae udh kenal sama Daehyun? Dan apakah Youngjae ada hubungannya dengan Daehyun? Wkwkkwkwk tunggu episode (?) selanjutnya hahahahahaha *ketawajahat*

Terima kasih banyak bagi yg udh review. Serius, review kalian adalah sumber kekuatanku untuk tetep bertahan di ffnet. Yah, krn kemaren sempet down gak jelas gituu. Biasaaa… masalah klasik seorang author. Makasih karena telah memberikan semangat *FIREEE *FIREEE *karena enggak bisa ngasi emoticon api, makanya tulis "fire"

Trus yg bagian Daehyun ngobrol sama "ayahnya" itu nge feel gak? Dan bolehkan aku bertanya? Apa arti ayah buat kalian? Seberapa besar kalian sayang sama ayah kalian?

Bersyukur ya gengs bagi keluarganya yang masih utuh. Keluarga yg lengkap itu harta yang lebih besar dari apapun. Jangan sia2 kan waktu kalian sama ayah atau ibu agar tidak menyesal di akhir okee ;)

Terima kasih juga untuk yg udah fav sama follow.

Terima kasih juga karena udh menunggu ini untuk update.

Sayang kalian semua *peluk satu-satu*

Annyeong~~ sampai berjumpa di chapter 3!

btw aku enggak ngerti gimana cara nulis bunyi berisiknya dapur. makanya aku nulisnya "TAK TAK TAK" hehe maapkan wkwk

-LY-

#foreverwithbap


End file.
